Moliar Language
Moliar do have a very rough and practical way of speaking. They rarely use different tenses or pronouns. __TOC__ History Not much is known about the Moliar and how they developed their language. It is assumed though that Moliar did rarely talk but used body language and a collection of specific sounds like hisses and growls to communicate. Over time this form of exchanging information and emotions wasn't sufficient so they started to develop words and phrases. Still it seems that the Moliar don't value their language as something very important. The oldest members of their clan are approximately 700 human years old and they remember times when there were merely 50 words known. Nowadays the Moliar language is still very primal compared to others but it's enough for communication with other xeno species. Pronunciation The Moliar language has some very difficult digraphs which are really hard to pronounce (especially for English speakers). The sounds listed below are by far the hardest. Most people describe them as a cat-like hiss (comparable to the German "ch"). Grammar ~follows~ Alphabet Because of their long lifespan Moliar rarely write things down. They prefer to teach their young directly by showing or talking with them. Signs on the wall or in little trinkets indicate that there has always been some kind of alphabet or a collection of signs that have a special meaning but over time, and with the death of many clans, the need for written communication kind of died. Thanks to the recent battles with humans, which lead to the alliance-ct (alliance commercial treaty), and the loss of many older knowledgeable Moliar the survivors decided that it was time to change things in terms of documentation which included their alphabet as well. Letters A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - K - L - M - N - O - P - R - S - T - U - V - Y - AI - CH - HR - KH - SH Numbers 0 - 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 Names Names in the Moliar society are created by using their birth name (which is picked by the leading female), a connection word and all titles that this specific Moliar has. Let's take Kkhaui as an example. When he hatched he received his name and first title: Kkhaui - kkha - Bakhir = Kkhaui - the - Child The title "child" will be used as long as the Moliar did not choose a profession or is old enough to take part in a mating ritual. The child ages and is finally considered a fully grown Moliar (by taking part in their first mating ritual). His name would change to: Kkhaui - kkha - Skhagan = Kkhaui - the - Man The terms for Man/Woman are the same as Father/Mother. Moliar raise their children together so everybody can be the child's father/mother. As soon as he chooses a profession his name would change to: Kkhaui - kkha - Akhsoy = Kkhaui - the - Miner This is the only case when a title replaces the already given one. Moliar value the profession of another one more than their gender. The only thing that indicates the gender of the person is the connection word (kkha = male, ko = female). If Kkhaui decides to take another profession he would receive another title to his full name: Kkhaui - kkha - Akhsoy - Urtshin = Kkhaui - the - Miner '- Guardian' Moliar rarely use their full name anymore. This tradition of namegiving comes from older times when there were many different clans of Moliar. Nowadays all living members of this species are living together in one big clan so they don't need to introduce themselves with their full name anymore. Still, for the record, this tradition of namegiving is still part of their society. Another thing that is quite common now that the alliance commercial treaty exists is that some Moliar get a name that is easier to pronounce by humans (who speak English, the common trading language). This only happens to a selected few that are in constant contact with the alliance. There are three of those Moliar known right now: - Brahm (Hramesh) - left the planet and lives as a hunter now. Has more contact to other xenos than Moliar. - Excelsior (Ekkhilshar) - past leading female. First Moliar that ever got in contact with other xeno species. - Soraya (Sarakhshay) - current leading female. Took Excelsior's place and duties. Names and Death Death or illness can also change a Moliar's name to clearly show his status in the community. (+add info later) Phrases & Proverbs The Moliar language also has some phrases or proverbs that are similar to ours. Dictionary